Svart
by Aria Vinca
Summary: " C'est un personnage emblématique. Un personnage polémique. Elle fait partie des ombres de l'Histoire de la Magie. Des ténèbres que cache la lumière. Personne n'a jamais su l'exacte vérité sur son rôle lors de la bataille finale qui opposa le Bien au Mal... Jusqu'à ce jour. Voici, pour vous lecteurs, une histoire oubliée : celle de Cassandra Cassiopée Svart. "
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Néanmoins, tout ce qui n'est pas mentionné dans les livres m'appartient.

**Prologue**

* * *

_Sweet Dreams ( Are Made Of This )_

_Sucker Punch __feat Emily Browning_

* * *

_L'enfance…_

_Une notion vague et abstraite à mes yeux._

_Une époque lointaine, oubliée, enterrée,_

_Dont je ne veux me rappeler._

_Cela ne fait que de raviver d'anciennes blessures._

_Qui ne cicatriserons jamais vraiment..._

**_Cassandra Cassiopée Svart_**

* * *

_Peur. Rage. Haine. Tristesse. Souffrance…_

Aucun de ces sentiments ne prédominait sur les autres. Tous s'entrechoquaient, se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa conscience n'arrivait plus à saisir la réalité. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton "Arrêt" de son cerveau, la plongeant dans un état de léthargie total.

_Trop... Beaucoup trop à comprendre._

Elle restait là, dans cette armoire, impuissante face à la tempête de sentiments qui balayait ce qui lui restait de raison.

_Tellement d'odeurs…_

_Du sang ?_

Dans l'enchevêtrement d'effluves âcres qui flottaient jusqu'à ses narines, l'apparition de cette nouvelle odeur enfonça un nouveau pieu dans sa poitrine. La douleur était si intense qu'elle sembla la sortir de sa torpeur. Son regard s'illumina d'un semblant de vie. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, brouillant sa vision. Elles s'imposèrent comme une barrière invisible entre elle et ces corps qui se détachaient de la pénombre, de l'autre côté de la porte. Seules gardiennes de son esprit.

_Non !_

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les larmes couler. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Tel était sa punition pour son impuissance.

Pour stopper ses pleurs, elle serra les poings et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Si fort que du sang perla de la blessure. Son goût métallique suffit à lui donner la nausée.

_Ces cris. Ces plaintes. Ces rires rauques._

_Ils la rendaient folle !_

Elle serra les dents et couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains. Dans un cri, elle s'enfonça dans l'armoire, jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre la paroi du fond. Encerclée par un tas informe de vêtements, elle enserra ses jambes de ses bras et se roula en boule.

_Beaucoup trop de bruits…_

_C'en était trop pour elle._

Les larmes traîtresses coulèrent d'elles-même, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son corps était secoué de violents sanglots. Incapable de contrôler ses mouvements, elle enfuit son visage dans ses genoux.

La désolation prenait peu à peu possession de son esprit. Sa raison partait en lambeaux. Son coeur semblait prêt à exploser. Un trou béant s'ouvrit doucement et pris sa place, laissant à jamais sa marque dans son être.

_Inutile. Impuissante._

_Faible..._

Elle s'en voulait tellement. De ne pas pouvoir intervenir. De ne pas être assez forte pour le faire. Cette faiblesse, elle ne la supportait pas.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve..._

Elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Ce ne pouvait être vrai, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, hurlant le nom de ses parents.

Mais ces bruits, cette odeur de sang - cette odeur de mort - réduisaient ses espoirs à néant.

La vérité était cruelle. Brutale. Mais surtout : insupportable.

_La réalité. L'enfer._

Soudain une vive lumière éclaira l'armoire, ramenant brusquement son attention sur l'extérieur. Plus aucun son, plus aucun rire ne lui parvenaient. Un silence sinistre s'était abattu sur l'appartement.

Elle releva lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfaite.

_La fin du cauchemard ?_

Elle s'avança avec précaution vers la porte de sa prison. A genou, elle ferma un œil et regarda par la serrure de la porte.

Un hurlement suraigu brisa le silence de la nuit.

\- _Mamma !_

_Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer._

* * *

Si vous avez lu ce prologue, je vous en remercie et espère que celui-ci vous a plu.

Ce projet, je travaille dessus depuis très longtemps. Malheureusement, par manque de temps et de motivation, je ne l'ai jamais achevé. Je poste donc le début de mon histoire dans l'espoir que des gens s'intéressent à celle-ci et voudraient en connaître la suite.

Si oui, je pense pouvoir trouver en moi la motivation qu'il me faut pour terminer cette fanfiction, qui, je l'espère, vous passionnera autant qu'elle me passionne.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message quel qu'il soit. Toute critique est bonne à prendre.

Votre dévouée,

Aria Vinca


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Dragon d'Argent

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Néanmoins, tout ce qui n'est pas mentionné dans les livres m'appartient.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de Svart, dans lequel vous allez faire la rencontre du personnage principal, Cassandra. Je ne vous en dits pas plus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

N'hésiter pas à me laisser un message, toute critique est bonne à prendre.

Votre dévouée,

_Aria Vinca_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

* * *

**Et ta débauche ne leurre qu'un instant ton désespoir caché.**

**Hell, Lolita Pille**

* * *

Les flammes consumaient sa robe, léchaient sa peau d'albâtre tandis qu'elle flottait à plusieurs mètres du sol, entourée d'un nuage de feu et de cendres. Au sol, danseurs et acrobates s'accordaient aux éléments. Des filets d'eau convergeaient depuis tous les recoins de la salle vers le fond de la scène, sous l'œil intrigué de l'audience, bouche bée face à la qualité du spectacle.

Soudain elle chuta, arrachant des cris de stupeur aux spectateurs. Mais cette chute fut stoppée nette au dernier instant par une sphère qu'avaient formés les filets d'eau. Un cercle de feu engloba celle-ci, rendant tout échappatoire impossible pour la jeune femme. Elle se tordait, se débattait contre une force invisible qui la tirait en tout sens, qui tentait d'épuiser ses forces. Pendant ce temps, l'eau se teintait doucement de noir, phénomène causé par la dispersion des cendres de sa robe dans le liquide, dont les restes flottaient mollement au grès de ses mouvements.

L'instant d'après, elle s'immobilisa. Le visage fermé, son regard se posa sur l'auditoire. Ses paroles parvinrent étouffées à l'oreille des spectateurs.

_Sweet Dreams are made of this..._

_Who am I to disagree..._

Elle fit un pas hors de la sphère et les phénomènes magiques disparurent. D'un pas assuré, quasi félin, elle s'avança sur le devant de la scène.

_Some of them want to use you..._

_Some of them want get used by you..._

_Some of them want to abuse you..._

_Some of them want to be abused..._

Elle écarta les bras et une rafale de vent vint faire voler le tissus de son vêtement, lui donnant des airs d'ange déchu aux ailes sinistres.

Lorsque la musique s'apaisa enfin, une fumée noirâtre s'échappa des lambeaux de sa robe. Elle enveloppa ses jambes, s'élevant en voluptés vers le plafond. Puis de ses doigt s'échappa une brume identique. Sa main en fut rapidement enveloppée. Au fur et à mesure, l'étrange phénomène l'encercla complètement. Son corps entier disparut derrière un écran de fumée, ne laissant à la vue des spectateurs qu'une vague forme humanoïde. Seules ses lèvres, peintes d'un rouge vifs, se distinguaient du phénomène.

Elles se courbèrent en un dernier sourire. Un sourire énigmatique, mystérieux. Et finalement, la silhouette fantomatique s'évapora dans les airs, laissant la scène vide de toute présence.

Renata de Montpensier réapparut dans les coulisses du cabaret, rejoignant les artistes qui avaient quitté la scène avant le final. Au sous sol, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le petit monde du _Silver Drake_ courait en tous sens pour assurer les prestations de la soirée.

Maquillage, essayages, échauffements, vocales ou physiques. Les couturières suivaient les danseuses, aiguilles et fils colorés en main, dans leurs déplacements pour retoucher tout costumes abîmés entre deux prestations. Les cris du régisseur pressaient les artistes vers la scène.

Ici, un groupe de danseuses aux costumes multicolores montaient sous les feux de la rampe. Là, deux chanteuses s'échauffaient la voix, un boa à plumes autour du cou. En bas des escaliers, les danseurs revenus du plateau se changeaient déjà pour une nouvelle exhibition. Plus loin, des acrobates prenaient leur tenue dans la salle prévue à cet effet. D'autres jeunes femmes se maquillaient devant leur coiffeuse, avec une indifférence étonnante au raffut environnant.

Malgré les ordres incessants du régisseur, une joie communicative se dégageait de la pièce, comme en témoignaient les rires hilares qui fusaient parmi la foule d'artistes. Ces personnes respiraient la joie de vivre. Et elle ne sut dire si cette euphorie était due à la chaleur ou à l'odeur entêtante des produits capillaires et autres parfums mais Renata ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres, sans aucune raison apparente.

Une scène étonnante mais quotidienne dans le plus célèbre cabaret du monde de la sorcellerie. C'était un lieu sans pareil.

Renata descendit jusqu'à son casier et en sortit une petite besace en cuir. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe, qui avait retrouvée sa forme originelle, et s'empressa de se vêtir d'une tunique au tissus vaporeux sur laquelle elle plaça un blouson de cuir. C'était l'été en Suède, et une simple veste suffisait à la protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne.

Elle s'installa à une coiffeuse vacante et s'examina quelques instants. Sa peau brillait de sueur. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Son maquillage coulait sur ses pommettes creusées par un blush trop foncé. D'un coup de serviette, elle fit disparaître la transpiration qui recouvrait son front. Quant au maquillage, elle élimina de ses joues le mascara qui y avait coulé. Du reste, elle décida de ne pas y toucher.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva de son siège puis sortit de la pièce. Elle avait fini tous ses numéros de la soirée et devait maintenant prendre place derrière le bar.

Le Silver Drake avait réduit ses effectifs depuis quelques mois. Personne n'en connaissait la raison exacte. Mais de ce fait les membres de l'équipe actuelle devaient se relayer à différents postes pour assurer le bon déroulement de la nuit. Par exemple, Renata, après avoir rempli son rôle de chanteuse soliste, devenait barmaid pour le reste de la soirée. La fille qu'elle remplaçait, elle, allait se préparer en coulisse pour monter sur scène.

Ce rythme de travail était contraignant pour le corps, et épuisant psychologiquement. Ils travaillaient toute la nuit, presque tous les jours, pendant la période estivale. Néanmoins, le salaire qui leur était déversé chaque fin de mois était plutôt conséquent et des jours de congés leur étaient souvent accordés par la direction comme compensation. De plus, la fierté seule de faire parti de l'équipe du cabaret rendait difficile pour tout membre de l'équipe de ne pas apprécier y travailler.

En arrivant dans la salle principale, Renata se dirigea directement vers le bar qui servaient autant de boissons multicolores que variées.. La salle de réception était une grande pièce circulaire, parsemée de tables rondes où s'entassaient le gratin du monde sorcier. La scène, encadrée de lourds rideaux en velours rouge, occupait la plus grande partie de l'espace et des estrades était placées pèle mêle dans la pièce pour certains numéros. De nombreux serveurs et serveuses se pressaient entre les tables pour prendre les commandes des clients et les amenaient en cuisine.

Le Silver Drake prenait toujours soin de mettre à disposition de ses clients les meilleurs produits, un personnel compétent, et de présenter un divertissement unique. C'était la recette de la réussite de l'établissement.

Beaucoup de grands noms de la sorcellerie se rendait ici autant pour le spectacle de renommée mondiale que pour la qualité de l'accueil. La cuisine était tenue par un célèbre chef cuisinier européen, ainsi que par des cuisiniers de talent et une vingtaine d'elfes de maison toujours à disposition, ce qui permettait au cabaret de fournir sa clientèle en nourriture de qualité. Quant au bar, danseurs, chanteurs et autres artistes se relayaient pour assurer son ouverture continue jusqu'à la fermeture.

Renata s'installa à son poste. Olivia, une de ses collègues danseuse, était ici depuis la début du spectacle. Elle semblait épuisée. Ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à un nid d'oiseau qu'au chignon ordonné qu'elle arborait à son arrivée. Néanmoins elle gardait toujours un visage souriant de façade pour le client malgré la fatigue.

« Salut Olivia. Comment marchent les affaires ? Demanda Renata en dégageant ses cheveux de son front.

\- La soirée se déroule plutôt bien. Je me demande même si ton petit numéro sur scène n'a pas donné soif à ces messieurs, à moins que ce ne soit la chaleur estivale.

\- Si les consommations vont bon train, c'est le principal non ? Répondit Renata en rigolant. »

Les deux filles discutèrent un instant. Olivia présenta à sa collègue ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Puis il fut finalement temps pour celle-ci de quitter le bar pour rejoindre les coulisses avant.

Après son départ, Renata prit soin de réarranger le poste à son goût. Elle n'eut que peu de temps avant que les premières commandes n'affluent.

Shaker en main, les bouteilles d'alcool volaient en tous sens. Elle remplissait plus de pintes de bière qu'elle ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Les plateaux de boissons volaient dans les airs à travers la salle vers leurs destinataires. Renata était tellement occupée par son travail qu'elle ne l'a vit pas arriver.

« Un Bloody Mary, Renata. »

Renata releva la tête brusquement à l'entente de _sa_ voix. Elle s'était glissée sur un des tabourets tel un fantôme, sans que personne ne remarque sa présence.

Il était pourtant difficile de ne pas s'apercevoir de son apparition. Son apparence était des plus banale, mais son aura seule suffisait à la distinguer de la masse de sorciers qui l'entouraient. Cela aurait été une autre personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais attiré le regard de quiconque. Pourtant, malgré son aspect commun, elle dégageait quelque chose : le simple fait de croiser son regard vous laissait empli de question.

Elle ne regardait pas Renata et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, presque mélancolique. Renata finit par déposer un verre devant elle, et se pencha par dessus le bar.

« Venue pour admirer le spectacle ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres.

Deux billes sombres se fixèrent sur elle. Renata dû retenir un frisson face à l'intensité de son regard.

« Pour surveiller que le travail soit bien fait, dit-elle finalement.

\- Et pour fuir ta grand-mère aussi, n'est-ce pas Cassandra ? »

Cassandra Svart l'a regarda d'un air impassible.

« Les journalistes plutôt. » Répondit sombrement la jeune fille.

Renata ne put qu'acquiescer. Les journalistes étaient interdits depuis toujours dans l'enceinte Cabaret, par peur que le spectacle ne soit révélé au public. C'était donc pour la jeune héritière Svart le meilleur des endroits pour fuir leurs harcèlements incessants.

Les journalistes campaient devant les portes de la propriété des Svart depuis le début de l'été. Depuis la nomination de Cassandra à la tête du Silver Drake et la disparition de l'ancien propriétaire, Orion Svart, son père.

Personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Orion Svart depuis plus de six mois. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces. Et malgré l'acharnement des journalistes, Cassandra n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'événement.

Beaucoup soupçonnaient que ce départ soudain était lié à la réapparition en Angleterre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Toute l'Europe avait eu vent de ce fait. La majorité pensait qu'Orion Svart était un de ses partisans, les Svart étant une vieille famille de Sang-Purs connue pour son inclination pour la magie noire, et qu'il avait rejoint ses rangs dès qu'il avait appris le retour du Mage Noir. Mais ce n'étaient que des suppositions populaires, personnes ne connaissaient la vérité.

Renata n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question mais elle doutait que ces rumeurs soient vraies. Elle connaissait assez bien Cassandra pour ne pas juger la question sans plus de renseignements.

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis quelques années maintenant. Elles avaient étudié dans la même école de magie et s'étaient toujours bien entendu malgré leur trois années de différence.

Les gens étaient naturellement attirés vers l'aura charismatique de la suédoise et Renata n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Mais beaucoup dans l'école avaient compris que derrière son image attirante se cachait un caractère bien moins agréable.

Cassandra avait toujours eu une tendance incroyable à être désagréable envers les personnes qu'elle ne jugeait pas digne de son intérêt. Pourtant il semblait que certains individus se détachaient des autres ses yeux. Renata faisait partie de ces rares « élus ». Elle était aussi une des seules personnes à pouvoir supporter les sauts d'humeurs fréquents de la jeune femme. Et puis, Renata trouvait Cassandra certes étrange mais oh combien fascinante.

Quand elle accéda à sa tête, Cassandra avait offert à Renata une place au sein de la troupe du Cabaret. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle chanteuse plus adaptée à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son spectacle et elle savait que la jeune femme avait étudié le chant depuis son enfance. Mais Renata soupçonnait tout de même que cette offre de travail spontanée était une sorte de cadeau de remerciement pour toutes ces années passées ensembles. Un traitement de faveur dont elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Cassandra regardait son verre en traçant son contour du bout des doigts. Elle avait profité que tous les yeux soient rivés sur la scène pour s'éclipser des coulisses en toute discrétion. Il était très rare qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin du spectacle. Chaque fois, elle se faisait harceler par un tas d'inconnus dès qu'ils voyaient la moindre chance de pouvoir l'approcher. Ils voulaient tous avoir des informations sur son père. Informations dont elle-même manquait.

Elle reporta son attention sur la scène. Le fruit de mois de travail. La création d'un spectacle était un véritable casse-tête. Celui-ci était un bijou de création et d'innovation. Elle avait mis des semaines rien que pour esquisser chacun des numéros et de longues journées de plus pour mettre au point tous les sortilèges nécessaires à sa réalisation. Puis il avait fallu trouver les artistes, créer les chorégraphies et les costumes, pour finalement faire passer le spectacle des coulisses à la scène.

Ce qu'elle avait créé n'avait rien à voir avec les anciennes prestations qu'avaient pu accueillir le Cabaret sorcier. D'après les critiques, le spectacle était rafraîchissant, plus novateur que les précédant. On pouvait clairement y distinguer une touche plus féminine, plus subtile et sensuelle. Cassandra s'était donnée corps et âme à la réalisation de ce projet.

D'une gorgée, Cassandra finit son cocktail. Elle se leva et fit apparaître une cape sur ses épaules.

« C'est déjà l'heure du départ ? Demanda Renata surprise.

\- Ce soir, en tout cas, je ne préfère pas m'attarder, répondit Cassandra. Tu préviendra Auguste de mon départ. Je lui laisse le soin de fermer le cabaret. Je récupérerais les clés plus tard. »

Elle tournait déjà pour quitter les lieux quand elle se ravisa et revint sur ses pas.

« Et autre chose. Si quelqu'un te demande, tu ne m'a pas vu de la soirée. » Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

Renata avala sa salive et acquiesça doucement, intimidée par la son de sa voix et par les conséquences qu'elle aurait à subir si elle donnait à quiconque l'information. Ceci dû la satisfaire puisque Cassandra lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« A plus tard alors. » Lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Renata n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Cassandra Svart disparaissait déjà au cœur de la nuit suédoise.

* * *

_Crac !_

L'apparition soudaine brisa le silence de la nuit. Le son se répercuta dans la plaine alentour, puis le silence revint finalement. Le chemin où l'inconnue se tenait longeait un mur de pierre, abîmé par le temps, couvert de mousse et de lierre et bordé de mauvaises herbes. Devant elle se dressait un imposant portail, dont les piques acérés étaient prêts à empaler quelque importuns qui tenterait de déjouer leur surveillance.

Sa baguette magique dans une main, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans l'autre, elle s'avança droit sur le portail. Les portes s'écartèrent dans une plainte sempiternelle, comme s'ouvrant pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Sans attendre, elle continua sa route, son ombre disparaissant peu à peu sous le couvert épais de la forêt de bouleau qui occupait l'intérieur des remparts. Derrière elle, les portes s'entrechoquèrent, bloquant toute possibilité de retour en arrière.

Les arbres de l'étrange forêt ne laissaient filtrer que de minces rayons lunaires au travers de leur habit d'été. Depuis peu, elle avait délaissé sa bouteille d'alcool sur le côté du chemin. Une cigarette avait maintenant pris sa place entre ses doigts. Elle ne présentait aucun signes d'anxiété malgré sa présence dans cet endroit lugubre. En fait, elle paraissait sereine. Elle était ici en terrain connu.

Elle arriva bientôt à l'orée de cette forêt intérieure A quelques centaines de mètre, se détachait de la pénombre la silhouette d'une imposante demeure, posée sur les rives d'un lac dont l'eau scintillait sous le clair de lune.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour contempler ce magnifique tableau, et trébucha de temps à autre en grommelant de nombreuses injures à l'encontre des « stupides-cailloux-qui-n'ont-rien-d'autre-à-faire-que-de-s'installer-sur-son-chemin ».

Elle se dirigea vers l'aile ouest du bâtiment, aile utilisée au rez-de-chaussé pour les réceptions, avec la salle de bal et de réception, et, à l'étage, se trouvaient les logements des employés. Elle pénétra le lieu par la porte de la cuisine qu'elle referma précipitamment derrière elle. Elle s'appuya dessus et un soupir las échappa ses lèvres.

Cassandra Svart avait passé la nuit dans un bar de Stockholm, très fréquenté des moldus, à boire verre sur verre jusqu'à ne plus rien voir devant elle. Le reste de la soirée s'était passé pour la plus grande partie sur la piste de danse. Du reste, elle n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

_« Lumos… »_

La formule sortit de sa bouche dans un murmure. Se détachant du mur, Cassandra traversa la cuisine à pas de loup, et continua sa route à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, baguette à la main et toujours une cigarette fumante entre les lèvres. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester silencieuse mais, grâce à son état actuel et à un mal de tête qui faisait une soudaine apparition, son avancée était grandement ralentie.

Ses pas se firent plus lents à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'artère principale de la maison. En effet pour gagner ses appartements, le couloir le plus animé du manoir était passage obligatoire. Elle devait être sur ses gardes, et restait discrète. Un fantôme dans le silence de la nuit. Elle ne devait rencontrer personne. Et surtout pas sa Grand-Mère : elle ne pouvait imaginer la punition que lui coûterait son escapade nocturne plus qu'imprévue. Elle avait quitté le Silver sans prévenir personne ni de sa destination ni de l'heure de son retour, et par les temps qui courent, sa Grand-Mère ne voulait prendre aucun risque quant à sa sécurité. Enfin c'était l'excuse que Cassiopée lui avait donner pour pouvoir la placer sous un couvre feu.

« C'en est une heure pour rentrer ? » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Malgré son esprit embué par l'alcool, elle agit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cassandra fit face à l'inconnu, le menaçant de sa baguette magique. Son éternelle clope en bouche, elle resta ainsi pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de finalement reconnaître l'individu adossé au mur.

_« _Charlie. » Salua-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette.

_La voilà dans une sacrée merde…_

Charlie Weasley se déplaça de façon à ce que la lumière éclaire son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Et malgré son expression désapprobatrice, un brin de malice brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il huma l'air.

« Tu as bu ? Demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?! Demanda Cassandra en roulant des yeux. Avec un tel talent d'observation, tu pourrais devenir Auror, tu sais ?

\- Haha très drôle…

\- Oui, je trouve aussi, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. »

Elle amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres, inspira une longue bouffée, et regarda la fumée s'élevait dans les airs. S'attendant à une nouvelle remarque de son "aîné", Cassandra activa un sortilège, pour que leur paroles ne soient entendu que par eux : mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention au moment précis.

« Tu sais quelle chance tu as que ce soit moi qui t'aie attrapé en flagrant délit. Ta Grand-Mère était dans tout ses états lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte de ton absence. Elle s'est fait un véritable sang d'encre.

\- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de dormir apparemment, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Cassandra mais Charlie décida de l'ignorer.

\- Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure demain matin, lorsque tout le monde sera debout, je peux te le garantir. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'éclipser sans prévenir. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive...

\- Charlie…soupira-t-elle. Je sais que disparaître comme ça n'est pas très conseiller de nos jours mais fais moi confiance quand je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais. Je m'excuserais de ma conduite plus tard, car je sais que ma conduite à causer du tort à tout le monde. Et je prendrais la pleine responsabilité de mes actes auprès de Cassiopée. Mais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre mes intentions. Ce soir, ce n'était pas de l'amusement, c'était une nécessité. »

Charlie vit rouge à la vue de son air attristé. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais oui, il était jaloux de la jeune fille. Elle vivait dans la richesse et l'abondance, lui qui avait toujours vécu à la limite de la pauvreté. Elle était une sorcière brillante et douée. Les gens parlaient d'elle, la respectaient tandis que le seul nom de Weasley renvoyé une mauvaise image chez beaucoup de sorciers. Et en plus, elle vivait dans une famille d'éleveur de dragon, elle vivait son rêve à lui, celui de s'occuper des dragons.

Alors le simple fait de la voir se plaindre de sa condition éveillait en lui une jalousie incontrôlable.

« Non en effet, j'ai du mal à te comprendre, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de tout compliquer pour tout le monde Cassandra ! Tu as absolument tout ce que pourrait espérer une personne. Alors pourquoi de tels caprices d'enfant gâtée ! Ta Grand-Mère te cède déjà tout ! Elle organise même un bal en ton honneur demain et tu n'es pas foutu de te tenir correctement pour la remercier de ses efforts ! C'est quoi qui tourne pas rond chez toi, merde ?!

\- Un bal en mon honneur ?... Répéta-t-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe, oubliant complètement la réaction démesurée de Charlie. »

Et elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle éclata de rire.

« Un bal en mon honneur, vraiment ? » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Puis en un éclair, son expression s'assombrit.

« Merlin tu as cru à ces conneries ! Es-tu donc assez stupide pour ne pas avoir compris le but de cet événement ? » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui comme un prédateur avancerait sur sa proie avant de bondir.

La rage qui se rependait en elle réveillant son esprit endormi. Toute trace d'alcool avait disparue de ses gestes, ses pensées étaient maintenant limpides. En voyant Charlie à cours de réponse face à un tel revirement dans son attitude, elle continua, une colère sourde tapie au fond de ses yeux onyx.

« Ma chère Grand-Mère (Elle cracha le mot comme si c'était la chose la plus abjecte du monde.), comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, organise une réception en mon honneur, soit disant... Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais tu n'as donc pas compris le sens de tout ceci ? Le but que s'est fixée cette vieille folle ! Hurla-t-elle presque. Mais Merlin ! Son but ultime était de faire de moi sa copie parfaite après la mort de Mère ! Mais je ne me suis jamais résolue à l'écouter me faire la leçon ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que je savais déjà qu'en suivant ses règles je ne serais jamais libre ! Et maintenant que Père n'est plus là pour me défendre, tu pense vraiment qu'elle m'organiserait un bal pour me féliciter de mon comportement ! »

Cassandra avait perdue le contrôle. Ces cheveux volaient en tous sens. Ces pupilles étaient dilatées par la colère, accentuant leur profondeur abyssale. Elle hurlait ses paroles à la figure de Charlie, comme un serpent crache son venin. Il pouvait voir toute la haine qu'elle gardait contenue en elle. Toute cette colère qu'elle gardait enfuie et qu'elle laissait soudain exploser. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'il ne voyait à ce moment qu'une infime partie de cette fureur.

« Eh-eh bien… balbutia Charlie. Peut-être essaye-t-elle de se racheter auprès de toi. »

Cassandra se calma soudainement. Son visage quitta cette expression colérique et se fendit même d'un sourire léger. Elle semblait sereine, maintenant débarrassée de son fardeau. Aussi vite qu'elle l'avait perdu, elle avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Charlie, Charlie, Charlie…j'aimerais bien. »

Malgré tout, elle était quelque peu déçue que Charlie manque tellement de discernement. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille de Sang-Purs traditionnelle. C'était une personne attentionnée, avec un cœur pur. Il n'avait pas été éduqué selon les mêmes préceptes qu'elle. Il voyait le bon partout, et en toute personne. Il ne possédait pas l'esprit calculateur de toutes ces familles qu'elle côtoyait depuis l'enfance, qui pensent plus à la préservation de leur lignée qu'au bonheur de leur membre. En un sens, c'était pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait autant. Il ne ressemblait pas à tous les autres.

« La raison de ce bal est pourtant bien simple. Vois-tu, Cassiopée a invité la quasi-totalité des familles de Sang-Purs européennes. Lors de toute la soirée, elle va m'exposer. Me traîner derrière elle comme un animal de compagnie, me trimbalant de famille en famille, tout en chantant mes louanges bien qu'elle en pense tout le contraire !.. Comme un vendeur ambulant vendrait sa marchandise au plus offrant... »

Charlie fit soudain le lien. Il avait bien remarqué les tensions entre les deux femmes Svart. Mais il avait beaucoup de respect pour la vieille femme malgré son air supérieur et son physique qui n'attirait pas la sympathie.

Son visage était sec et creux, et ses yeux aussi dénués d'émotions que ceux des dragons qu'elle élevait. Il l'admirait tout de même car elle continuait à s'occuper des animaux de la réserve en dépit de son âge avancé.

Il avait toujours pensé que l'animosité entre les deux était due au caractère bipolaire de Cassandra. Il pensait que sa rébellion était plus celle d'une enfant gâtée que celle d'une jeune femme devant faire face aux traditions injustes de sa famille.

Jamais n'avait-il imaginé que le problème puisse venir de Cassiopée ni qu'elle puisse être aussi dénuée de sentiments pour imposer à son unique petite-fille des coutumes ancestrales dont elle avait sûrement elle-même souffert.

« Un mariage arrangé…souffla Charlie dans un murmure, comme s'il n'osait pas dire le mot à haute voix. Est-ce seulement légal ?

\- Légal ou pas, j'y suis contrainte, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire résigné. »

Son visage s'adoucit, son regard était voilé d'un sentiment profond, profond et indescriptible.

« Tu sais Charlie, j'aimerais refuser ce mariage. Mais cela engendrerait des conséquences bien plus grandes que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Donc tu vas la laisser faire ? »

Elle se mit à rire encore une fois, mais c'était un rire léger qui sorti de sa gorge. Mais pourtant, lorsqu'il la regardait, Charlie pouvait toujours voir cette même colère imprégnée dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une tristesse infinie tapie au fond.

« J'ai bien dit que je ne pouvais refuser ce mariage, pas que je ne pouvais pas le contrôler un minimum. Je ne suis pas la fille d'Orion Svart pour rien. Je compte bien la faire tourner en bourrique, cette vieille folle, et tant pis si je dois payer pour mes actions par la suite. »

Tout deux se turent. Charlie était quelque peu dépassé par les révélations. Cette fille, Cassandra, qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a encore de ça un mois et demi. Cette fille dont il pensait avoir cerné la personnalité étrange et compris les sautes d'humeurs. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait finalement rien d'elle, de sa vie, de son passé, de son futur.

Il l'avait trouvé égoïste. Elle possédait tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginé. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier, car même avec tout l'argent du monde, elle était finalement la personne la plus seule qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

Cassandra observait Charlie silencieusement. Depuis son arrivée en stage chez eux, elle s'était étrangement ouverte à lui. Elle qui, depuis la disparition de son père, évitait tout contact humain, avait trouvé quelque chose d'extrêmement apaisant chez cette tête rousse constellée de tâche de rousseur. Elle aimait l'entendre parler de sa famille, qu'elle avait appris à connaître au travers de ses récits.

Il y avait Ginevra, Ginny, seule fille de la famille de sept enfants qui possédait un tempérament enflammée à l'image de sa couleur de cheveux. Il y avait aussi Ronald, Ron, le cadet à l'appétit sans faim, mais attachant avec son attitude un peu gauche. L'arrogant et studieux Percy, qui travaillait maintenant au ministère de la Magie anglais. Bill, ou William de son véritable prénom, l'aîné de la famille qui était devenu briseur de sort pour Gringotts, dont Cassandra avait déjà entendu parler par une de ses amies de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour avec qui il entretenait une relation depuis quelques temps. La jeune femme n'avait d'ailleurs pas été surprise d'apprendre leur fiançailles, étant donné la façon dont Fleur parler de son homme dans ses lettres.

Sinon, Cassandra aimait particulièrement entendre les histoires de Charlie sur les exploits des jumeaux Fred et Georges, bêtes noires de tous les professeurs de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, souvent en conflit avec leur pauvre mère pour leur humour qu'elle ne trouvait pas vraiment à son goût. Cassandra avait fait promettre à Charlie d'un jour lui présenter les deux garçons après qu'il eut ramené certains articles vendus dans leur nouveau magasin suite à une visite dans son pays d'origine. Elle trouvait les sortilèges qu'ils avaient utilisés aussi fascinants qu'ingénieux. Il lui plairait grandement de s'associer avec eux pour créer des objets magiques pour un spectacle futur.

Mais il y avait une chose que Cassandra avait dû mal à écouter lorsque Charlie en parlait et s'était ses parents. Monsieur Weasley était passionné par la culture Moldue, et Madame Weasley, aimante et affectueuse mère poule, était une cuisinière hors paire.

Elle ne pouvait le nier : elle l'enviait. Elle aimait lorsque Charlie lui racontait ses souvenirs de famille mais elle avait dû mal à contenir la jalousie qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois. Elle était enfant unique. Son père avait toujours été distant avec elle. Quant à sa mère... Le sujet était devenu tabou. Sans parler de sa Grand-Mère qu'elle pouvait difficilement nommer comme telle.

La personne la plus proche pour elle d'une figure maternelle était sa tante, la sœur de son père, qui s'était marié à un français et qu'elle ne voyait qu'une fois par an, tout au plus. Sa tante et ses cousins, Alois et Lyra de Sobre, étaient les personnes pour elle qui correspondaient le plus à la définition de "famille".

Cassandra regardait Charlie. Il était plus âgé qu'elle mais il lui semblait tellement naïf.

_Comme tous les autres._

Elle se détourna de lui, cachant son visage à sa vue. Elle allait quitté le couloir sombre mais avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité il crut l'entendre murmurer :

« Tu as beaucoup de chance, Charlie…Sache le. »

Il ne tenta pas de la retenir.

* * *

Ses joues se teintèrent de rose lorsqu'elle se glissa dans son bain. La vapeur d'eau englobait la pièce d'une telle manière que Cassandra ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de la baignoire. La seule source de lumière de la pièce était un lustre, suspendu juste au dessus d'elle, dont l'éclat tremblotant des bougies se réfléchissait sur la fumée.

Elle se sentait bien là, dans cette océan de bulles. Elle se sentait…reposée. Détendue. Somnolente...

Puis l'air sembla se rafraîchir. Un souffle glacé lui fit dresser l'échine. De sa chambre, se firent entendre des rires lointains. La tête lui tournait. Les rires se mirent à danser autour d'elle, l'encerclant, l'englobant. Et soudain une main pâle, squelettique, lui agrippa le bras.

Cassandra sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était sur ses gardes, alerte, le cauchemar encore frais dans sa mémoire. Elle tremblait malgré la chaleur de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle retira ses bras des bords de la baignoire et les posa sur ses cuisses. La fatigue envahit finalement ses traits. Elle se redressa, rejeta ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle inspira de longues bouffées d'air, dans le but de calmer ses nerfs, avant de passer les mains dans les cheveux.

Elle sortit du bain et se rendit dans sa chambre, tout en s'enroulant dans une serviette. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, en sortit une chemise qu'elle avait été cherché dans le dressing de son père et qu'elle utilisé comme chemise de nuit. Son odeur était réconfortante.

Sa serviette tomba au sol. Cassandra fit un pas vers son lit lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur son reflet dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre.

Une image inconnue s'y reflétait. Des raies noirs de mascara sur les joues, des cheveux collés au corps et des yeux rougis par les pleurs. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas en cette jeune fille brisée, fragile. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un point bleu à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle effleura la blessure du bout des doigts.

« Merde… » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

_Encore un._

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, épuisée, puis se glissa dans ses couvertures. Elle resta quelques instants éveillée, repensant aux événements de la journée, et ferma les paupières pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

« Elle était étrange mais attachante à sa manière. Agaçante mais en même temps fascinante. Dotée d'une intelligence que personne soupçonnait et ne pouvait égaler.

C'était la petite-fille de ma patronne. En apparence une fille à papa, richissime, et arrogante parfois. Elle prenait souvent les gens de haut, d'un air supérieur qui lui était propre. Car même les gens de son rang, elle les méprisait.

Elle souriait rarement, et quand c'était le cas, c'était toujours un rictus moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres.

Malgré tout, je pouvais la voir parfois. Je pouvais voir cette tristesse infinie qui emplissait son cœur. Par moment, lorsqu'elle pensait être seule, son visage perdait de cette impassibilité qui lui était caractéristique. Seule la tristesse imprégnait ses traits. Malgré ses sourires, ses remarques sarcastiques, ses répliques cinglantes, jamais elle ne disparaissait.

Elle restait toujours là, un fantôme hantant ses pensées.

Elle portait un masque, protégeait ses plus sombres secrets derrière les vitres de ses yeux. Et toujours cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait.

C'est ainsi que j'ai compris...

... que j'ai compris que je ne saurais jamais l'entière vérité sur Cassandra Svart. »

_Charlie Weasley_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le bal

Chapitre II

_Le bal – Partie I_

* * *

_Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everybody tells  
Everybody tells… _

_Secret - The Pierces_

* * *

Elle volait. Au dessus des plaines. Au dessus des forêts. Des rivières, des ruisseaux. Au dessus des lacs et des montagnes. Elle volait... et c'était tout ce qui importait. L'air qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, ses cheveux cinglant son visage, et aucun son autre que le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, cette mélodie enchanteresse. Là haut, dans ce royaume d'azur, le monde disparaissait. Plus aucune douleur. Plus aucune contrainte. La liberté à l'état pur.

Cassandra Svart se sentait libre de tout.

Debout à flanc de falaise, elle surplombait les vallées du Nord, à la recherche d'une tranquillité dont elle désespérait. Elle avait voulu échapper à l'argenterie, aux boissons et petits fours, aux elfes de maisons courant en tous sens. Aux bijoux, aux robes, à la dentelle et au maquillage qui n'attendaient que son retour. Une matinée solitaire. Un dernière instant d'abandon avant la fin du jour.

Ses joues étaient teintes de rouge. Ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir. Elle ne savait combien de temps encore son corps supporterait ce traitement extrême, le froid était intense, mais elle refusait de retourner au manoir Svart.

Elle avait volé jusqu'aux plus hauts plateaux rocheux pour tenter de fuir la réalité, jusqu'au territoire des Suédois à museaux courts. Elle s'était perchée en hauteur afin d'observer les créatures en contrebas. Son sommeil n'avait duré que quelques heures. Elle se trouvait dans ce temple sacré depuis l'aube, son esprit bien trop agité pour trouver le repos.

La compagnie des dragons l'apaisait. S'étaient des créatures fascinantes. Dangereuses. Mais oh combien captivantes. Il serait difficile de ne pas être subjugué par telle magnificence.

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus prudente à faire, s'approcher du territoire d'un dragon. Encore moins s'approcher de celui d'une meute. Mais Cassandra avait été élevée parmi les dragons, et même s'ils étaient considérés comme dangereux par la plupart des sorciers, elle n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à les approcher. Elle savait les duper, déjouer leur surveillance, se rendre invisible à leur yeux.

Les dragons avaient une préférence pour les lieux dégagés, balayés par les vents et ouverts sur le ciel. Cassandra pouvait passer des heures à regarder leurs écailles argentées scintiller à chaque rayon de soleil les frappant. La couleur bleu du ciel s'y reflétait d'une façon telle que leur armure paraissait liquide. Comme un cours d'eau sur des rochers.

Elle enviait tant ces créatures. Leurs ailes qui pouvaient les porter au grès du vent. Le fait qu'ils vivent sans règles et sans avoir de comptes à rendre à quiconque. Qu'ils n'aient besoin de rien ni personne pour survivre ou pour leur dicter leur conduite. Cassandra se plaisait à se dire que, parfois, elle tenait plus des dragons que des hommes. Et à sa mort, son plus grand souhait était de trouver le repos ici, parmi ces empereurs des airs, ses semblables.

Depuis l'aube, rien n'était venu perturber le calme des montagnes. Pas âme qui vive pour dérangeait ce havre de paix. Même le temps semblait en sa faveur. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Chose étonnante pour un climat au caractère habituellement capricieux.

Cassandra plissa les yeux. Une lueur sur sa gauche avait attiré son regard. Elle décida d'ignorer l'apparition, pensant que ce n'était qu'un simple reflet du soleil. Quand soudain, un Patronus apparut devant elle.

Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre, un instant, tenta de se rattraper. Trop tard.

Cassandra bascula dans le vide.

Un cri se coinça dans sa gorge. L'air glacial la transperçait comme une centaine d'aiguilles. Le froid gelait ses membres et asséchait ses yeux, gardés grands ouverts. Cassandra chutait à grande vitesse et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle imaginait déjà la douleur de l'impact, ses os se brisant en mille morceaux. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, elle ferma les yeux, attendant la fin.

Un seul visage traversa son esprit.

Sa mère.

Puis rien.

Sa chute avait été stoppée.

Cassandra ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'un après l'autre, et loucha sur une pierre à quelques centimètres de son front. Elle fixait, ébahie, ce petit objet sur lequel son crâne aurait dû se fracasser.

Elle était vivante.

Ses doigts se détachèrent difficilement de sa baguette magique, qui tomba au sol. Son regard se posa sur celle-ci. Une lueur s'éteignait à l'extrémité du bout de bois. Cassandra fronça les sourcils. Inconsciemment, elle avait utilisé un sortilège pour stopper sa chute, un réflexe de survie qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Un mouvement sur sa droite la sortit de sa contemplation. Son corps bascula vers le sol, dans un bruit étouffé par le sifflement de la queue du dragon passant au dessus de sa tête. Elle agrippa sa baguette et roula sur le dos, évitant par la même occasion une nouvelle attaque de la créature.

Un premier sortilège fusa. Puis un deuxième, sans effet. Face à Cassandra, un Suédois à museau court, ses écailles argentées ondulant au soleil. Ses larges ailes étaient repliées sur son dos, mettant en avant sa stature imposante. Le dragon était un mâle adulte, sans doute possible. Mais ce n'était ni ses crocs acérés, ni ses griffes aiguisées comme des couteaux qui inquiétaient Cassandra mais plutôt son souffle. Car les flammes créées par ces dragons avaient déjà été la cause d'un certain nombre de sorciers.

Elle agit rapidement. Elle savait qu'une confrontation directe lui serait fatale. Pour se donner du temps, elle éblouit l'animal. Profitant de cet avantage, elle contourna le dragon en courant et sauta derrière un rocher. Avec une rapidité incroyable, elle escalada les roches et disparue dans la montagne. Lorsqu'il retrouva la vue, Cassandra était déjà loin.

Elle escaladait un sentier rocheux, profitant des pierres pour cacher sa silhouette. Les dragons n'étaient peut-être pas très intelligents mais s'étaient des prédateurs redoutables, laissant rarement une proie s'échapper.

Elle s'arrêta finalement lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à une hauteur qu'elle jugea suffisante. Chose étrange, Cassandra avait remarqué que les dragons ne faisaient jamais – ou presque - attention à ce qu'il se passait au dessus d'eux. Elle en avait conclu, assez ironiquement, que ce trait particulier était dû à leur réputation roi du ciel. Comme quoi même le plus grand des empereurs possède une faille.

Accroupie derrière un rocher, elle lança un accio à l'encontre de son Eclair de Feu.

Lorsque la cause de sa chute vint se rappeler à sa mémoire. Il venait de se poster devant elle, attendant qu'elle lui accorde toute son attention.

Elle se tourna vers le dragon de brume avec un certain agacement. Le Patronus resta impassif et ouvrit grand sa gueule, d'où sortit la voix familière de Charlie :

« Cassandra, je sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment...

\- Sans rire, marmonna-t-elle.

\- ...mais Cassiopée te demande au château_._ Alors...RAMENE VITE TES FESSES ICI AVANT QU'ON SE FASSE TOUS VIRER ! ET NE GROMMELLE PAS ! SI JE NE TE VOIS PAS REVENIR DANS LES 10 PROCHAINES MINUTES, JE TE RAMENE PAR LA PEAU DU COU ! »

Un rugissement jaillit derrière elle.

_Oups..._

Le Patronus avait dû attirer l'attention du Suédois à museau court. Mais le dragon ne l'inquiétait déjà plus. Son balais arrivait vers elle. Cassandra bondit sur ses pieds et transplana au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent autour du manche. Elle réapparut à quelques kilomètres du manoir.

Elle s'arrêta et pris un moment pour réfléchir. Elle était ressortie remarquablement indemne de cette rencontre. Pourtant, sa chute de la falaise continuait à agacer son esprit. Pour un instant, elle avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Un long frisson parcouru son échine à l'idée de la mort qu'elle venait d'éviter. Avec un soupir, Cassandra chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Pour l'heure, elle avait des problèmes bien plus urgents à régler.

Enfourchant son balai, Cassandra prit la direction de la demeure Svart. L'imposante structure de l'édifice se dressa devant elle. Elle survola la muraille, traversa les sortilèges protégeant la propriété, vola au dessus de la forêt de bouleaux puis du labyrinthe d'ifs, puis elle contourna le château pour traverser le lac et finalement atterrir dans la cour arrière. Sur ce carré de verdure l'attendait Charlie Weasley, portant une expression entre l'agacement et le soulagement.

« Si impatient de me revoir ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, quand elle eut enfin mis pied à terre.

Elle lui tendit le balai et ils prirent tous deux le chemin du manoir.

« On peut dire ça, oui, dit-il d'un ton qui laisser comprendre clairement son agacement. Ta Grand-Mère est hystérique. Personne ne savait où tu te trouvais. A part moi bien sûr. Tu l'as fait exprès j'imagine ?

\- Lui as-tu révélé ce que je faisais ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'écria-t-il, indigné par un tel manque confiance de sa part. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

\- Bien, conclut-elle en ignorant sa remarque. »

Elle tourna à gauche et continua seule son chemin.

« A plus tard alors ! Lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule. Et tâche de ne pas trop t'amuser sans moi ! »

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main et disparut derrière une haie.

Charlie secoua la tête et sourit. Cette fille n'était pas croyable.

Son attention fut happée un instant par les nuages gris qui traversaient lentement le ciel. Il pensa à sa famille en Angleterre et à sa sœur dont le caractère enflammé lui rappelait parfois Cassandra. Il espérait que tous allaient bien, malgré ces temps incertains.

Avec un dernier regard pour le ciel, Charlie se dirigea vers la réserve pour y ranger le balai. Il décida d'envoyer un hibou aux Weasley dès son travail terminé.

Cassandra fixait d'un œil vide son reflet dans le miroir tandis qu'un elfe de maison s'affairait autour d'elle. Ses cheveux était tirés en arrière, toute mèche rebelle évincée de sa chevelure.

Elle portait déjà sa tenue pour le dîner. Une longue robe bustier bleue roi, la plus simple qu'elle avait pu trouvé parmi celles proposées par sa grand-mère. Une tenue sobre, qui se distinguait des autres par sa longue traîne de satin, fixée dans le dos au niveau de la taille, et son corset, qui marquait sa taille et révélait ses formes avec subtilité.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait sorti quelques uns de ses plus beaux bijoux. Une tiare héritée d'une cousine germaine, une rivière de diamant offerte à sa famille par le dirigeant suédois de l'époque, et l'alliance de sa mère, une bague forgée dans un métal magique extrêmement rare. Le seul bijou que Cassandra ne quittait jamais.

Son travail terminé, l'elfe de maison disparut de la pièce. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, une paire d'escarpins à la main.

« Maka apporte les chaussures de Mademoiselle. Et Maka vient prévenir Mademoiselle qu'elle est attendue par la Maîtresse dans le hall d'entrée. »

Cassandra laissa échapper un soupir las et fit face à Maka, une elfe de maison aux yeux et à la peau verdâtre ainsi qu'au nez presque inexistant. Celle-ci lui enfila ses chaussures aux pieds, s'inclina profondément et disparut dans un Crac sonore.

Seule, Cassandra soupira une fois de plus. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son reflet. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux n'était qu'un vide infini. Aucune émotion, aucun sentiment.

Rien.

Le néant.

Elle balaya la pièce de son regard. Sa chambre était modeste, pas de meubles en abondance ou fabriqués dans des matériaux plus incroyables les uns que les autres. A l'image de sa propriétaire, le lieu paraissait très vide, dépourvu de tout objet à signification personnelle. Les murs étaient nus, privés des posters ou autres photographies qui décoraient habituellement les murs des sorciers de son âge. Le bureau était rangé, la bibliothèque ordonnée, le lit fait. La pièce était tellement impersonnelle qu'on avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse y vivre.

Un seul objet dérogé à la règle. Un cadre posé sur la table de nuit, presque comme en décoration. C'était le portrait d'une jeune femme. Avec un sourire capable d'illuminer une pièce entière.

La photo avait été prise en été. Elle portait une couronne de fleurs dans ses cheveux dorés. Assise sur une balançoire à l'ombre d'un chêne, elle riait aux éclats. Ce portrait était très important pour Cassandra. C'était la seule photographie qu'elle possédait de sa mère datant l'époque où la jeune Elizabeth de la Roserais n'avait pas encore rencontré Orion Svart.

Elle lui ressemblait à si méprendre. Sauf que leur personnalité était aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre que la Lune l'était du Soleil.

N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle la réception devait débuter, Cassandra jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photographie et sortit de la pièce. D'un pas traînant, elle commença à déambuler dans les couloirs du château, vers sa grand-mère qui la demandait sûrement pour une fois de plus la réprimander quant à sa conduite de ce matin, avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent.

A l'idée du conflit imminent, elle décida d'allumer une cigarette. Elle retira de ses jupes le paquet qui y était caché et d'un mouvement de baguette, le tabac fut allumé. Elle inspira le produit toxique avec délice, utilisant sa magie pour donner forme à la fumée. Des sorciers sur leur balais volant, des Vif d'or fendant les airs, des dragons et des hippogriffes se faisant la course.

Elle eut le temps de finir deux cigarettes et d'en entamer une troisième avant d'arriver en haut des escaliers du hall d'entrée. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre était en réalité bien plus court, mais elle s'était appliquée à rendre le trajet le plus long possible.

Lorsque Cassandra arriva finalement à destination, son éternelle clope en bouche, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Son visage resta de marbre malgré sa surprise. Apparemment, Cassiopée Svart ne la conviait pas pour une énième leçon de morale.

De son piédestal, Cassandra la regardait, un air de défi tapi aux fond des yeux La vieille dame la foudroyait du regard, le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées. Le début d'un rictus moqueur fit son apparition sur le visage de la jeune Svart. Sur le moment, elle ne faisait pas attention aux yeux posés sur elle, trop occupée à savourer cette petite victoire.

Des dizaines de sorciers occupaient le hall d'entrée. Tous observaient la jeune fille avec attention. Il s'échappait d'elle une aura de supériorité indéniable. Elle avait des traits aristocrates, dont ses cheveux tirés en arrière accentués la sévérité. Mais personne ne pouvait dire qui elle était.

Finalement, Cassiopée Svart s'éclaircit la voix et la foule reporta son attention sur elle.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, j'ai à vous parler de quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remerciez de votre présence ce soir. Je ne peux me rappeler de la dernière fois où ce château a accueillit une telle foule. »

Cassandra fronça les sourcils et tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Bien sûr que Cassiopée savait quand s'était déroulée la dernière réception en ces lieux. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le peu d'importance qu'accordait sa grand-mère aux événements des dernières années. Comme si tout pouvait être oublié.

« Je suis consciente des difficultés auxquelles certains d'entre vous font face en ces temps troublés, et suis d'autant plus ravie que vous ayez tous répondu à notre invitation de la manière la plus chaleureuse. »

La jeune Svart ne retint pas le flot de paroles hypocrites sorties de la bouche de Cassiopée par la suite. Elle avait concentré son attention sur la foule. Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler des « problèmes » de certains de ces sorciers. Des problèmes dont une seule personne était l'origine : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Elle avait connu son existence assez tardivement. De fait, le mage noir n'avait eu qu'un impact minime sur sa terre natale. Pour une raison étrange, elle avait toujours été fascinée par cette époque, même s'il était assez difficile d'obtenir des informations dessus. Elle avait trouvé suspicieuses les raisons de la disparition du sorcier. Harry Potter, le « garçon qui a survécu », un enfant de trois ans, capable de vaincre un mage noir aussi puissant ? Elle avait de gros doutes quant à la véracité de tels propos. Pour cette raison, elle n'avait presque pas été étonnée lorsque Fleur Delacour lui avait écrit en hâte une lettre relatant les derniers événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'épisode de la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, à laquelle elle avait assistée avec ses cousins Lyra et Aloïs de Sobre, était déjà annonciateur d'un tel dénouement. Le retour officiel annoncé de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait été que la confirmation qu'il lui manquait.

Cassandra survola la foule du regard. Il n'était pas difficile de repérer les sorciers anglais ou ayant des liens avec l'Angleterre, pays où sévissait Lord Voldemort et ses partisans. Ils tentaient de masquer leur misère en portant les vêtements les plus colorés, les plus chers, et de plus mauvais goût de toute l'assemblée. Pourtant, leur teint pâles, les poches violettes qui encerclaient leurs yeux injectés de sang, étaient révélateurs de leur état d'épuisement mental.

La peur les habitait.

Ils fuyaient. Fuyaient leurs problèmes en s'habillant de couleurs vives et en participant à des bals, un sourire de façade plaqué sur le visage. Cassandra se riait de ces gens. Elle ne croyait pas en la procrastination. Un jour viendra où ils auront à faire face à la réalité. Attendre ce moment dans la peur ne faisait que retarder l'échéance.

Des trouillards, des traîtres, des hypocrites, des lèches-bottes, des arrogants, des ignorants et des idiots. Voilà ce qu'étaient devenu les sorciers de bonnes familles, les Sang-purs de pure souche. Ils ne valaient pas plus à ses yeux que de simples Moldus.

«... j'aimerais finir en vous présentant la personne à l'origine de cette réception. Elle fêtait il y a quelques jours son seizième anniversaire et je ne pourrais pas être une grand-mère plus comblée. Mesdames et messieurs, portons un toast à l'héritière de cette famille. La nouvelle directrice du_ Silver Drake_. (Elle tendit un bras vers Cassandra.) Ma petite-fille : Cassandra Cassiopée Svart.»

Une ovation suivit sa déclaration. A nouveau, tous les regards convergèrent vers la blonde. Elle les fixa en retour de ses orbes glacées. Ils la dévisageaient. L'examinaient. L'analysaient. Et tous pensaient : « alors c'est elle, Cassandra Svart ».

C'était une surprise. Ils avaient tous entendus parler de la jeune héritière. Pas toujours en bien d'ailleurs. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Car peu de gens avaient eu le privilège de la rencontrer en personne au cours de ces dernières années. Cassandra, habituée des réceptions mondaines par ses parents, avait complètement déserté le milieu de la haute société sorcière après la mort de sa mère. Les proches de la famille et les quelques amis qu'elle possédait à l'époque étaient les seules personnes avec qui elle était resté en contact après l'incident.

Elle s'était particulièrement appliquée à couper toute communication avec le monde extérieur, recluse dans son château en Suède puis entre les murs des différentes écoles de sorcellerie qu'elle avait fréquenté. Les rumeurs avaient pris naissance grâce à ces camarades de classe.

Dans l'ensemble, on disait de Cassandra Svart qu'elle était étrange. Mystérieuse et solitaire. Un personnage atypique, borderline, pas toujours des plus polies, ni des plus agréables. Les gens se l'imaginaient comme une grande blonde à la silhouette élancée, à l'image des vampires qu'ils connaissaient. Une créature de la nuit, voilà le portrait qu'ils se faisaient d'elle.

Quelle fut leur surprise alors lorsqu'ils découvrirent la véritable apparence de l'héritière Svart. Une petite demoiselle, à l'allure chétive, avec une apparence plus angélique que démoniaque. A l'opposé de l'imaginaire collectif.

Pourtant, ses yeux, deux tâches d'encre sur une toile immaculée, et son visage aux traits scandinaves la trahissaient. Ces seuls traits démontraient que les rumeurs n'étaient peut être pas si éloignées de la réalité.

Mais tous ces spectateurs s'accordaient sur une chose et une seule : cette petite était une perle rare, une pièce unique qu'il fallait acquérir à tous prix.

Lorsque les applaudissements se turent, la foule se déplaça d'un bloc vers la salle de bal. Cassandra, avec un sourire victorieux, descendit les marches de l'escalier pour suivre les invités.

Arrivée aux portes, elle chercha désespérément un visage familier dans cette masse d'inconnus qui l'entourait. Des groupes s'étaient déjà formés des gens se saluaient, certains parents présentaient leurs rejetons à d'autres, des hommes parlaient affaires dans coin, laissant leur commères de femmes parler chiffons près du buffet, flanquées de leur gosses dont l'expression facial reflétait leur ennui.

Son visage se décomposa soudain lorsqu'elle vit un groupe de vieux aristocrates se dirigeait vers elle.

« Eh, Dollie ! »

Elle était sauvée.

Elle avait hérité de ce surnom idiot à l'enfance. « Dollie », dérivé de doll, traduction anglaise pour le mot « poupée », lui avait été donnée du fait de sa petite taille et de son poids, deux traits qui faisait d'elle une poupée à taille humaine. De plus, à cause du manque de formes féminines dans son apparence, qui renforçait sa silhouette enfantine, le surnom était resté à son plus grand désespoir.

Et la personne qui l'avait baptisé de ce surnom stupide faisait enfin sa grande entrée.

« Léo ! »

Le groupe s'était stoppé en voyant qu'elle était maintenant occupée.

« Combien de fois devrais-je dire de laisser tomber ce surnom ridicule ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. »

Elle l'étreignit, soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un pour la sauver des politesses obligatoires à son statut. Le jeune homme rigola et se libéra de son accolade.

Sans doute possible, l'on pouvait affirmer que Léo Leblanc était le plus vieil ami de Cassandra Svart, et peut être même le seul qu'elle considérait vraiment comme tel. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, cette tête blonde avait toujours été à ses côtés, ensemble envers et contre tout. Ils avaient partagé tellement de moments à deux, avaient grandi l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient très tôt remarqué leur physiques similaires, et avaient passer de longues années à confondre des sorciers dans l'idée que les deux enfants possédaient les mêmes parents.

Ils étaient aussi proches que pourraient l'être un frère et une sœur. Si proches que Cassandra considérait Léo comme sa seule famille. Rien d'étonnant étant donné l'état déplorable dans lequel était la sienne, si l'on pouvait seulement lui accordait ce titre.

Il fut un temps où Cassandra et Léo avaient commencé à s'éloigner peu à peu l'un de de l'autre. A leur entrée en école de sorcellerie pour être exact. Léo étudiait à Beauxbâtons et Cassandra était scolarisée à Dumstrang. Ils ne se voyaient plus qu'en de rare occasion, quand les vacances d'été arrivaient enfin. Malgré tout, ils restèrent en contact, bien qu'ils voyaient de moins en moins les années passant. Ce fut l'arrivée de la jeune femme à Beauxbâtons qui remis leur relation en route. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Après quelques mots échangés, ils firent face à la foule, contemplant les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés avec un certain désintérêt.

« J'ai appris que Cassiopée avait refusé catégoriquement d'inviter Circée et Perseus à ce joyeux rassemblements.

\- Je trouverais un enterrement plus joyeux. Mais oui, en effet, elle a refusé ma demande. Le chantage, les pleures, les cris, les supplications, rien n'y a fait. Je resterai toujours embahie devant un tel manque d'empathie. »

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Léo.

« Je crois que c'est un trait de famille malheureusement. »

Cassandra ouvrit la bouche et frappa son épaule de son poing, faussement offusquée. Le geste ne fit que rire le jeune homme.

« Je te serais gré, mon cher Léo, de ne point me comparer à telle créature, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Arrête donc de te plaindre, Cassiopée n'est pas si terrible. Sévère, oui. Autoritaire, certainement. Mais surtout et avant c'est une Sang-Pur, ce qui s'accompagne d'un lot entier de défauts. Au fond, elle souhaite ton bien, comme mes parents, et les parents de tous les enfants issus de famille telles que les nôtres, même s'ils ont tendance à oublier qu'un enfant a besoin qu'on lui porte de l'affection. »

Cassandra se renfrogna.

« C'est moi où tu leur cherche des excuses ?

\- Probablement... J'ai encore le vague espoir qu'ils comprendront un jour que je suis un être actuellement doté d'intelligence plutôt qu'une marionnette entre leur main.

\- Tu peux encore attendre alors, marmonna-t-elle sombrement. »

Léo se retourna vers elle, passablement amusé.

« Tu es bien renfrognée, dis-moi. Serait-ce la raison de ce défilé des erreurs vestimentaires qui t'agace tellement ? »

Cassandra lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil puis repris sa contemplation de la salle.

« Tu as compris alors ? »

Léo laissa échapper un rire.

« Comme toute l'assemblée devant nous, oui. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile à deviner. »

Le fait que Léo confirme ses craintes ne fit qu'assombrir encore plus l'humeur de Cassandra.

« De la bouse de dragon que tout ça... »

Le blond à ses côtés leva un sourcil.

« Cassandra Svart aurait-elle peur d'un simple mariage ? Dit-il sur un ton narquois.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'accorde aucune importance à ce genre d'engagement. Je m'y étais préparée. Je suis juste surprise qu'elle est choisi de débuter les choses si tôt.

\- Les bons partis partent vite. Elle ne voulait certainement pas que tu sois associée avec une famille de rang inférieur.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que sa précipitation ait un certain lien avec les événements qui se déroulent en Angleterre... Mais pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas peur du mariage. Du moment que l'élu a un physique décent et un minimum d'esprit, je me considérerais satisfaite. Après tout, notre attachement ne tiendra qu'à un bout de papier et rien d'autre. Et toi ? Tu appréhende ton tour ? »

Léo haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Ma famille n'est pas aussi réputée que la tienne. J'ai encore la liberté de pouvoir choisir mon épouse du moment qu'elle rencontre les attentes de mes parents.

\- L'un d'entre nous est chanceux au moins, dit-elle avec un sourire qui n'éteignait pas ses yeux. »

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et dirigea la conversation vers un autre sujet. Pourtant Cassandra était distraite. Malgré son air indifférent, elle voyait bien que le sujet restait dur à aborder pour Léo, d'où sa précipitation pour réorienter leur dialogue. C'était dur de voir Léo ainsi, elle savait qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, un mariage heureux, même s'il ne l'admettrait peut-être jamais de vive voix.

Elle le trouvait souvent trop romantique à cause de cela, malgré qu'au fond, elle aussi aurait aimé connaître cette vie. Pour elle, la question ne s'était jamais posé. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle n'aurait aucun contrôle sur la chose. On ne l'aurait pas laissé faire la même erreur que son père, celle d'épouser une personne de rang inférieur. Elizabeth de la Roserais n'était pas une descendante des grandes familles de Sang-Purs.

Finalement, elle s'était résignée. Et puis, elle avait placé sa liberté au dessus de ses sentiments. Le mariage n'était qu'une coutume d'une société dans laquelle elle n'avait pas sa place. Sa liberté ne pourrait jamais lui être enlevé. Jamais elle n'appartiendrait à quiconque.

Elle reporta son attention sur son compagnon qui était partie dans un long monologue portant sur les nombreuses mésaventures qu'ils avaient pu encourir tous les deux. Un sourire sincère fit son chemin jusque ses lèvres.

Cassandra ne souriait que très rarement, ou tout du moins lorsqu'elle le faisait, ses sourires étaient toujours froids, faux, calculés. Joués. Elle ne s'amusait jamais vraiment. Elle n'était jamais vraiment heureuse. Souvent, elle souriait quand elle sentait qu'elle devait sourire, rire quand la situation s'y prêtait. Cassandra se désintéressait très vite du monde qui l'entourait et n'offrait d'elle qu'une version mesurée, étudiée, réfléchie.

Pourtant, avec Léo, jamais elle ne s'ennuyait. Jamais elle ne jouait ses émotions. Il faisait parti des rares personnes à pouvoir l'atteindre, des rares personnes qu'elle laissait passer au travers du masque. Il la faisait sourire, il la faisait rire. Il la faisait vivre.

« Une journée mémorable.

\- Et il y en aura d'autres, ajouta Cassandra avec un sourire qui se fit mélancolique. »

Cette phrase fit perdre son sourire à Léo. Son visage se fit plus sérieux. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Cassandra le regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction et pouvait dire qu'une chose tracassait le jeune homme. Du regard, elle l'encouragea à se confesser.

« Tu n'as pas peur parfois ?

\- Peur de quoi Léo ? Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus perdue.

\- Que ce ne soit nos derniers instants ensembles. »

Il ne sut dire si c'était son imagination ou l'éclairage de la pièce, mais Léo crut voir le visage de Cassandra se vider de ses couleurs. Son visage resta pourtant impassible. Impossible d'y déchiffrer une quelconque émotion.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ? Dit-elle d'un ton feignant l'indifférence.

\- Je ne sais pas... Un pressentiment. Parfois j'ai l'impression que nos jours ensembles sont comptés. Encore plus depuis le retour du mage noir. »

Cassandra laissa échapper un rire et le regarda, une lueur amusée passa dans ses pupilles.

« Léo, dois-je te rappeler que je suis Cassandra Svart ? Il faudrait plus d'un mage noir pour nous séparer. »

Un sourire timide fit son apparition sur le visage du blond. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, mais ne voulait pas non plus contredire son amie.

« Oui, en effet. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Cassandra pouvait reconnaître l'inquiétude dans le regard de son compagnon.

Elle était confuse. Elle détestait lui mentir. Encore pire, elle haïssait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui enserrait le cœur à chaque mensonge qu'elle prononçait devant lui. Léo était la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas lui dire. Elle se demandait souvent si elle devait lui en parler. Se libérer du poids du secret. « C'est pour son bien. » Se répétait-elle en boucle à chaque fois pour se dissuader. Mais maintenant qu'il la mettait au pied du mur...

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais...

« Cassandra ! »

...fut interrompue par un appel autoritaire.

Cassandra ferma les yeux et soupira, aussi bien de soulagement que d'agacement. Certes elle méprisait cette femme de tout son être, mais au moment précis elle remerciait Merlin que celle-ci la sauve par son intervention.

Toujours les yeux fermés, comme si les ouvrir serait admettre que cette appel n'était pas le fruit d'une défaillance auditive, elle demanda à Léo : « Dois-je vraiment y aller ? »

Léo regarda derrière l'épaule de son amie.

« Aux vues de l'expression faciale de Cassiopée, je crains que tu n'es pas vraiment le choix. »

Un autre soupir lui échappa, las cette fois, et elle ouvrit les yeux. L'onyx rencontra le bleu céruléen. Cassandra se rapprocha de lui d'un pas et embrassa sa joue. Ce geste aurait pu éveiller des soupçons quand à la relation qu'ils entretenait, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rituel qu'ils répétaient depuis l'enfance. Une façon de se saluer plus intime, pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement amis mais frère et sœur de cœur et d'esprit.

« On se retrouve plus tard ? »

Léo se pencha pour embrasser son front.

« Bien évidemment qu'on se retrouve plus tard, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin. »

Un sourire similaire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un dernier coup d'œil complice et elle se détourna, prenant la direction de sa paternelle, un rire sur le bout des lèvres.

_Finalement, cette soirée risquait d'être plutôt intéressante…_


End file.
